


Thicker Than Water

by Vinctia



Series: That Which Fate Decrees [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Not a lot of tags for this one, Rated T for Witcher Universe and all its goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinctia/pseuds/Vinctia
Summary: And so the story continues, for Fate isn't done dealing cards yet.





	1. A Nearly Peaceful Place

**Author's Note:**

> This has been beta-read once and that's it :D So if there's any glaring mistakes, do let me know. Also spelling mistakes and such. Lemme know, yes? Other than that: Enjoy!

Morning dawned to birdsong and fishermen awakening early to check their nets. Guardsmen changed their shifts, letting their tired comrades go home and sleep. A rooster called out in the distance. The river glittered as the sun's rays touched it, setting it alight with colour. An untiring sentinel peered over the roofs of the city, listening as the people slowly came to their senses. He could hear drunkards wandering home in the early morning hours, he could hear the fishermen leaving their homes, he could hear the guardsmen on patrol. As he looked up, he could see the last stars glitter in the sky, slowly snuffing out as the sun rose on the horizon.

It was beautiful. And he had time to enjoy watching it all, sitting on flat tiles with his legs crossed. Beneath all the murmur of the waking city, he could hear one crucial thing: A steady heartbeat drumming away beneath him, another living thing among many. However, he'd come to recognize this particular one. He knew how her heart beat when she was alone, when he was near, when she worked, when she slept, when he'd give her gifts... And when he kissed her.

His bluebird. His Alicja. He knew her scent well by now, knew her sounds, her comings and goings. He accompanied her every morning to the Ferret's Rest and accompanied her every evening back to her home. In the time between, he was either just near her or out to find gifts for her. These past few days he had brought back flowers for her, and she had smiled and laughed.

 

Dettlaff wanted to make her his, well and truly, but this kind of thing took time. He was at her mercy entirely; if she decided to cut off the courtship, he could do little but obey. He hoped it wouldn't come to that and he did all he could to prevent her becoming bored with him, or find him unworthy. So he brought her gifts of flowers since she seemed to enjoy them so. Some had withered, but she had hung them up in her home to dry them out, making a sweet scent waft out from her door whenever she opened it. He had wanted to bring her more jewellery, but he had decided against that in the end. Too many shiny things wouldn't look good, it would merely distract from the beauty that was her.

He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his situation. He couldn't have predicted this chain of events a few weeks past. He most certainly couldn't have predicted it when he had seen her the first time, back in the village.

Now that he thought it over, it was actually quite queer. He had seen her several times, bumped into her even when chance had dictated his movements. It was as though someone or something had tried to tell him something. Perhaps this was Fate at work? If so, what else would Fate have in store for him?

 

He looked at the horizon, watching small clouds drift by as the sun rose. he wind shifted and whipped up over the rooftops, bringing the scents of the river and the market to him. Something about that settled in his gut. Something odd about that wind. There was nothing to it, no disconcerting scents in the air or anything of the sort. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something. It was a quick shift of the wind, blowing in from the south. Strong current above the roofs of the city, making the clouds stretch thin.

Or maybe he just looked too hard at something that wasn't there. He sighed and listened instead, waiting to hear Alicja awaken in her home. She was still asleep, heartbeat slow and steady. He almost couldn't wait for the day he could be closer to that heartbeat, to feel it beneath his fingers, in his embrace as he'd hold her through the night. He so hoped it would come to pass someday, that she'd allow him near her while she was vulnerable. He wouldn't dare do it without her permission, he was no uncouth cur. He had been taught a long time ago to respect women, especially those you wished for a mate. If you truly wished to share your existence with them, you'd have to treat them as an equal, there was no way around it. And Alicja...

 

Alicja was beyond a mate. She was his better. She had looked into the eyes of a beast and she had been fearless. She had held him, embraced him, kissed him of her own volition, despite knowing what he was. She hadn't brought up the subject of his bestial form since, but she hadn't shunned him either. She welcomed him still with open arms and that sweet, kind smile of hers with glinting sapphire eyes to accompany it. She was beyond anyone he had met before and he adored her so very much. Words couldn't describe the love he held for her. For it was love, he couldn't lie to himself about that.

He loved her and he would do anything for her.

 

Sound of footsteps pacing across wooden floorboards. She was awake. He smiled lightly to himself and misted down to stand upon the streets, careful not to be seen. Then he waited, leaning against the wall of her house with his arms crossed. She would take however much time she needed and then they would both walk where-ever she needed to be, whether it would be the Ferret's Rest or the market or bloody Kovir. He would bring her there if she asked, and he would be at her side the whole way.

The door opened to let out scents he had become familiar with.  Woodsmoke, herbs, roses, violets, faintest scent of elderberries, traces of soap. And the large arrangement of dried and fresh flowers he had given her over the last few days. Alicja herself exited the house and walked down the three steps, turning her head to the side to find Dettlaff standing exactly where he always was at this time of day. Her smile was beautiful.

 

"Good morning, Dettlaff. Slept well?" she asked, walking up to him to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him close for a few moments. He would never get tired of her embrace and he returned it with his own.

 

"As ever. Where will you be going today?" he asked and gave her little squeeze before loosening up to let her draw back and look at him with those blue eyes of hers. He could get lost in them for a lifetime and he wouldn't mind doing just that.

 

"The tavern. I'll be working today," she told him, smiling. He didn't want to let her go but he had to eventually. He held his arm out for her, however and she wrapped her own around it.

 

"As you say, then," he merely said, and the two began to walk through the streets in the early morning light.

 

 


	2. Strong Bonds

"Dettlaff, would you be a sweetheart and deliver something in the market for me?" Alicja asked as she and Dettlaff neared the Ferret's Rest. He looked at her and nodded without hesitation.

 

"Of course. What is it?" he didn't even need to know what it was. He would do it, no matter what. It was the least he could do for her. She smiled at him and took out a folded piece of paper from a pocket in her dress and handed it to him.

 

"It's for Stefan, a merchant. He should be selling fabrics today. You'll recognize him by the peacock feather in his hat. I wanted to request some fabrics from him," she explained and he nodded.

 

"It will be done," he agreed. They came to the tavern door at last and now they had to depart, at least for the moment. He leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek, hand still on her shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze before letting go. He always did this when he left her at the tavern, a promise that he'd come back to her shortly. That he'd be there for her. She smiled and returned the gesture, her lips soft against his cheek. She gave him a long glance as he walked off before opening the door to the Ferret's Rest.

 

With that, he walked towards the market, glancing at the stalls to find the fabric-seller. A feathered hat... It couldn't be that hard to find. And it wasn't; the merchant stood out even if he hadn't been standing by his wares.

 

"Ah! Welcome, sir! What can I do for you?" the merchant, Stefan, asked. Blues and greens for clothing, a pair of spectacles on his nose, a wide toothy grin, and the hat with a peacock's feather.

 

"I have a list of requests from Alicja. She often comes here," Dettlaff said, holding out the piece of paper to him. He would rather get it over with and not talk too much with the man. He still didn't much enjoy small talk with humans, they had so many odd, trivial things they found important, none of which he was interested in.

 

"Alicja... Hmm... Blue dress, yes?" Stefan asked, taking the paper and reading it over. Dettlaff nodded once and the merchant's face lit up.

 

"Ahh, certainly! Yes, thank you, I'll bring these home in a few days, you tell that to her, my good man. Can I interest you in anything?"

"Thank you, but I am not here to peruse. Good day," and with that over and done with, he left the merchant standing and ventured into the crowd.

 

The wind shifted. Something in the air made him stop. A scent. Something that smelt oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it... Wormwood, basil, sage, anise... and cinnamon. He was nowhere near the herbalist, so it could not be that. And the flower merchant certainly didn't sell those kinds of herbs. And then he saw him in the crowd, looking right back at him.

 

"Regis!" he called out and stalked towards his friend, his blood brother, eyes alight like they hadn't been for... for months. Years. Weeks. Ever since she had snuffed out the light in him.

 

"Dettlaff!" Regis met him half-way, smiling widely before drawing him into a hug, holding him in a familiar embrace. Familiar scents enveloped them both, reminding them who their brother was and what they had endured together. They drew back somewhat, hands holding the other man's forearm and both were smiling. Dettlaff felt more whole again with his blood-bonded brother by his side. He hadn't realized he'd missed him so until he was standing right there before him.

 

"Dettlaff... Oh, by the stars it is good to see you again. I thought I would've had to look until the ends of the world were upon us. Are you well? What happened? Where have you been?" Regis smiled, eyes crinkling in relief, happiness.

 

"I am fine, Regis. Better than I have been, at any rate," he answered and the two of them moved away from the crowd to talk in peace, walking side by side without much room between them.

 

"I am so glad I found you, I was... worried. Worried sick, to be entirely honest. It has been a while and I thought perhaps you had gone into hiding for good. That I would never see you again, that you had let grief eat you up from the inside out," Regis began, looking at Dettlaff with those... those kind eyes of his. Kind. Kind like hers. It reminded him that her kindness was genuine, for Regis was nothing but.

 

"How... long as it been? I have to admit I have not kept much track of the days. I just... walked. And kept walking, until I stopped here," he looked at him fully, curious now.

 

"Nearly six years, my friend. Nearly six years since Toussaint. I have been looking for you since then, trying to find you, but your trail grew cold on me. It's by sheer luck I found myself here and then here you are," Regis' smile was a relieved one, happy to have found him. Dettlaff stopped a moment, running his memories around in his mind. Nearly six years? That was how long he had been walking? He had... barely been in this city for a month or so. All that time must have been spent on the road, wandering aimlessly. It wouldn't be the first time either.

 

"... I never was good with keeping time," he mumbled and shook his head before walking again, next to Regis until they found a bench to sit on.

 

"No, you weren't. But, tell me; what brings you here, to this city? I distinctly remember you said you would keep away from humans the last time I saw you," Regis inquired. Dettlaff sighed but there was that small smile on his lips.

 

"A woman, Regis. A woman I did not think I would fall in love with, yet here I am... In truth, I only meant to stay here for a small amount of time, a brief stop on my path. But... well, things changed," he said, staring ahead with a soft expression at the thoughts of her. Regis blinked a few times, surprised, perhaps even shocked.

 

"A woman? Dettlaff, are you sure that's a good idea? After S--"

"No. Do not say her name. Please. This woman is different. I know it, I can feel it. Her name is Alicja, she... she is kind, kinder than I have known humans to be," he paused, looking at his blood brother, looking him in the eye.

 

"She knows what I am, Regis. She did not even flinch. She faced me, faced my true form fearlessly. She did not turn away, did not shun me, did not even gasp in horror... Instead she held me, as though I was not a monster. Even now she returns my affection," he explained, and Regis fell silent a moment.

 

"... Does she know what you did?" he asked then and Dettlaff shook his head.

 

"No. I have not told her. But she has seen me kill and made me swear not to kill again unless I absolutely have to. Still she accepts me," he assured him. Regis nodded a few times then sighed.

 

"Very well, I believe you. I just hope you know what you're doing, Dettlaff."

"So do I, Regis. But I have a good feeling. Come with me, I was headed to her when I saw you," he stood, looking at the other vampire as he waited for him to join him. He wanted them to meet, he wanted to show Regis that Alicja was kind and good and he wanted Alicja to know of his blood brother whom he had missed without truly realizing it. He felt a bit bad for that, for leaving Regis standing at Tesham Mutna. But, that was in the past. This was now.

Regis gave a soft sigh and a soft smile before standing as well.

 

"Well, let's find this Alicja of yours then."

 

The door to the Ferret's Rest opened to let out the familiar scents of food and alcohol, coupled with roses and violets. Dettlaff inhaled, feeling his mind calm from the simple act. The power this woman had over him was phenomenal, but so far she had not used it against him. And for that he was thankful. Sapphire eyes looked up from the counter and the woman smiled as she recognized his face. She came over to him, her footsteps light and wrapped her arms around his neck. The tavern was empty, so she could give him all her attention if she wanted to.

Dettlaff returned her embrace, giving her a little squeeze before letting her go.

 

"Alicja, there is someone I would like for you to meet," he looked to Regis closing the door behind them and walking up to the two of them. Alicja's eyes were on him and she smiled, one Regis returned.

 

"This is Regis, my blood brother, a friend I hold very dear. Regis, this is Alicja, my... my beloved," he introduced, hesitating only a moment. Saying it out loud made it more real, more tangible than it had been since the first kiss in front of her house. He had a vague doubt somewhere deep, but it was wiped away when she blushed and smiled a little shyly. She didn't correct him.

 

"A pleasure, Regis. I get the feeling you are not true family?" she asked, holding out her hand to him. Regis took it and gave it a warm shake.

 

"The pleasure is all mine. You'd be quite right about that, though it is a bit of a complicated story," he said, smiling himself. Alicja tilted her head a bit, observing him though not with suspicion in her eyes.

 

"If you don't... mind my asking, Regis, would you happen to be like Dettlaff? Someone like him, at any rate?" she asked, somewhat vague and in a near whisper. She didn't want Marcel in the kitchen to hear her. To that Regis smiled a little wider.

 

"I am. You are quite perseptive, miss Alicja," he noted and a blush rose on her cheeks. She chuckled.

 

"The teeth looked familiar, that's all. I don't mind, though it's good to know. Why don't you two take a seat? I'll get you something to eat and drink," she suggested, looking at Regis first then Dettlaff. Both nodded and Dettlaff gave her cheek another kiss before she left his arms entirely to head for the kitchen. Both vampires found a table to sit by and wait for her to return. Regis was pleasantly smiling.

 

"She seems kind enough. Perhaps you are right, Dettlaff. It would be nice for you to be right," he said, prompting a smile from his friend.

 

"It would, my friend. Though it gladdens me that you approve of her thus far. She is a light to me. Her mere scent calms me, the sight of her stills my fears... I love her, Regis. I cannot deny that, though it took a while to truly realize it," Dettlaff admitted, folding his hands on the table, a smile on his lips. Regis nodded, returning the smile.

 

"I am happy for you, my friend. I hope it lasts," he wished him, hoping on his behalf that this time would be different. Dettlaff hoped so too and as Alicja returned with food and drink, he had a gut-feeling that it would all turn out for the best.

 

 


	3. The Greater Risk

Evenings were spent in the tavern and at Alicja's home, her and Regis talking about trivial things. Little things, small-talk. He was better with humans than Dettlaff ever was, but he wasn't doing or saying anything that suggested he was as interested in the bluebird as Dettlaff was. Which was good. Instead, it would appear they could speak on good terms, which was even better. The last thing he wanted was for Regis to dislike his chosen mate, or for Alicja to dislike his blood-brother.

 

"--eason I am here. After what happened in Toussaint, Dettlaff left. I had to go after him," he heard Regis say as he looked out the window of Alicja's home. He enjoyed being there, enjoyed the familiar scents.

 

"What happened in Toussaint, exactly? If it's not too difficult to speak of?" Alicja asked, plunging the room into silence. Regis hesitantly looked at his friend, unsure if he should continue. Dettlaff was silent for a moment, eyes closing as the memories churned in his mind. Things he'd rather forget.

A comforting hand on his shoulder. Hers. He covered it with one of his own. _Take your time_ , it said, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. She was patient with him. Patient, kind, understanding... She deserved to know what he had done. The extent of his actions. There was no going back now.

 

And so he spoke. He told her about Rhenawedd, told her about the supposed kidnapping, told her about the murders he had been forced to commit, told her about the betrayal. About Beauclair and the night he unleashed hell upon it. About Syanna's murder. The very name made his blood boil still, though it tasted like ash on his tongue. He told her everything from before he met her... And then revealed what had happened afterwards, with Boussy and Darek, much to Regis' surprise and Alicja's silence.

No more lies. No more secrets. No more. He slammed his fast onto the table, body trembling with barely contained emotion. He was a monster. He was a caged beast who had fallen in love with a free bird and now he had revealed it all to her. All he had, the danger that he was, the trouble that followed his every step. He couldn't look at her or Regis as he confessed, the words spilling out of his mouth until there were no more and he fell silent. He awaited judgement from the one person he feared it from.  
But it never came.

 

Instead, her arms wrapped around his neck and held him, her body bent slightly over him. He closed his eyes and returned the embrace the best he could at this angle, fearing he'd wake up and this would all be a dream. Something this beautiful couldn't be this true. But it was. She was. She pulled back somewhat to look at him, sapphire eyes wide with emotion.

 

"What gave her the right?" she whispered. "You're not a monster, Dettlaff. You're not. You protected me and monsters don't do that. As... As for Beauclair... you were angry, hurt. Because of her. I saw you in the woods when you came for me... I can only imagine the hurt you must've suffered to make you do what you did. I won't blame you for the past. What's done is done... But I'll help you here and now. I am here for you."

Dettlaff buried his face in her neck as he hugged her close. How could she be this kind and still be real? And how could he be so lucky as to have her in his arms?

She returned his embrace and a second pair of arms wrapped around them both. Regis.

 

How? How could he have been blessed with the two kindest people in the world? The best of friends he could ever have asked for, and the kindest of women to have taken his heart... It had to be a dream. He'd wake up any second now and stare at a cave ceiling, yearning for things that weren't meant to be his. But no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, the arms were still wrapped around him and he still had a flaxen-haired woman in his embrace. It did not change, no matter the amount of doubt in him. They were still there, both of them.

 

"Just please promise me not to kill anyone again," she whispered, giving him a squeeze.

"I promise, Alicja. I promise."

 

He kissed her before they left her house, a sweet, thankful kiss. She returned it gladly, smiling when they broke apart. A hand on his cheek, almost asking him to stay for a while longer but she didn't speak the words. Had she asked, he would've stayed with her. But in the end, she let him go and he left her door with Regis at his side.

 

"... You are right, Dettlaff. She is unlike many a human woman I have met in my time," his friend said, giving him a smile in the dark.

 

"She is... She very much is. She knows of the beast, and now she knows of my deeds and yet she does not shy away from me," Dettlaff sighed with some relief in his voice.

 

"Intriguing that she doesn't... A rare trait. Too many look at us and yell 'monster' at the top of their lungs, too many could not look past what you did, and yet she embraces you readily... I wonder why," Regis mused out loud as they both ventured into a nearby alley, turning to mist moment later and ascending to the rooftop. There they materialized once again, each man sitting to observe the glittering water of the river on the horizon. Despite the blunt words, Dettlaff felt no harshness to them. That was simply Regis being truthful, something he valued dearly.

Something on the darkened streets caught Dettlaff's eye. A scent caught his nose. He looked to Regis and he too was just as alert. Something was stalking the night, way too close to Alicja's house for either vampire to be comfortable with it. Dettlaff waited just a moment, eyes wide and alight in the darkness before he moved. Halfly corporeal, halfly mist he dashed through the air and collided with the new hunter in his territory, snarling as he grabbed them and dragged them into a nearby alley where he slammed the predator up against a wall, pinning them.

What was beneath his hands shocked him. A bruxa with wild, black hair, clothed in a tattered dress, eyes burning red. A familiar bruxa at that. She called herself Daria. He knew her from his...

 

From his pack.

 

"Daria," he let her go and she stumbled a step, but made no move to flee.

 

"Yes, t'is I. I have been looking. Looking for you. For our Sire. You have been gone for so long... We are no longer without guidance," she said, voice gravelly and borderline bestial. She was never one for proper disguising among humans. He always liked that in her. But those news made something cold settle in his chest. He stared at her.

 

"Who?" he demanded, voice holding a cold edge. She looked at the ground, hesitating to tell him. Who could have silenced her so?

 

"... Samuel. Samuel Gerhard," her voice was low but he heard it and he froze, rage boiling in him.

Samuel Arnfried Gerhard. Another higher vampire, younger than Dettlaff but he had been dogging his steps for the longest. Always walked in his shadow, just at his heels like some lost wolf pup. He hadn't raised the pup per say, but he had taught him a few things over the decades. And now, the insolent little _shit_ had taken over **_his_** pack. _**His territory.**_

_**Who does that little whoreson think he is? It is OUR pack, OUR territory,  OURS! Not his. Never his. Why has he taken the pack, why did they not follow someone stronger? Why did they go to him, of all people... I will not stand for this, Dettlaff, my dear. I will not stand for it...** _

 

"...Thank you, Daria, for telling me. You will lead me to him, come the morning. I will not stand for this challenging of my authority," he sneered though not at her. Still she became small before him, not daring to look at him. It was her way of showing respect, always had been and it pleased him.  She still remembered, still saw him as her leader, her Sire.

 

"Hide in the graveyard. We will find you there and leave, once the sun rises," he ordered and she bowed to him, before scurrying away along the shadows. Regis stood by the entrance to the alleyway, still alert from the scent of another vampire in the vicinity.

 

"Did you hear it?" Dettlaff asked, walking towards him. He nodded.

 

"Yes. Samuel Gerhard... That's a name I have not heard for years... It is not difficult to imagine that he would seize the opportunity in your absence, but I never thought he had the balls for it," Regis noted, moving to allow Dettlaff to pass him.

 

"He will regret it once I return... I cannot leave Alicja here. I must take her with me, if I am to be certain she is safe," he declared, looking across the street at her door.

 

"Perhaps that is not the best of ideas," Regis suggested, making Dettlaff pause.

 

"And why not?"

"She could be harmed on the way. She could be harmed by the pack even. Samuel could hurt her or use her against you. Whether you like it or not, she has become your weakness, Dettlaff, and a weakness could be exploited."

 

He was right. He knew he was right. Alicja was his strength, his refuge, his light, but also his weakness. She could be used against him, she could be harmed. She could die... He could never forgive himself if she died. She had to be protected... If he took her with him, she could be at risk. But if he left her here, he had no idea what could possibly happen while he was gone. He didn't want to leave her to the unknown, at the mercy of other humans...

 

"... I will risk it. I need her by my side."

 

 


	4. Point Of No Return

Alicja was silent, nursing the half-full cup of elderberry juice in her hands. She sighed and took a gulp of it, then looked over at the two men in her home. Dettlaff feared her answer, feared to hear the 'no' from her lips. But he would obey her, whether yes or no. Whatever the answer, he was leaving and taking Regis with him. This was a point none of them could return to. Nothing would be the same again from here on out. He expected her to want to stay in this city, stay with her job at the Ferret's Rest...

She raised the cup again to her lips and downed the rest of its contents. The silence was thick. Neither of them dared to say a word for a while.

 

"... I'll go. I'll go with you. I'll gather a few things and say goodbye to Marcel," Alicja finally said, sighing. It weighed on her, he could see it, but at the same time it seemed like a stone had fallen from her shoulders. It was... a curious thing. But there was no hesitation in her eyes as she said it. No regrets. She was ready to follow him and he would follow her. He stood from his chair and walked over to her, hand reaching out to touch her cheek. She smiled at him, leaning against his touch. Comfort. She could find comfort in him. It still puzzled him how this delicate creature could find a beast like him comforting. But he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips, just for a moment, before touching his forehead to hers.

 

"Thank you, Alicja... Thank you," he whispered and she smiled wider, reaching up with a hand to run it over his cheek. Her every move was a reassurance to him, telling him it was all right, that she would be there, that she would never leave. It plucked a thorn from his heart every time. Perhaps someday it would be entirely free of thorns.  
But he couldn't stay, neither could she. They both had preparations to do. Regis was smiling at the two of them when they separated, causing a small blush on Alicja's cheeks.

 

"I will find you at the tavern," Dettlaff announced, trying to pull himself from the house. It was difficult, but he had to. He would be together with her again soon enough, but that time felt far away. Thankfully, Regis was there to physically pull him along and Alicja was smiling away at the door.

 

"I'll look forward to it, Dettlaff," she said, watching them both leave. Soon he could no longer see his flaxen-haired bluebird and he sighed. Regis put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Dettlaff nodded, a silent conversation between them, before moving on. They had things to do and thus separated as well. Regis would find mounts and food for the journey, while Dettlaff would go to his temporary shelter in the city and then find Daria. First of all, he would have to say goodbye to the little pack he had made.

Before he arrived to his 'home', he passed by a fisherman's stall in the market. When no one was looking, there were just a few fish less than previously. Having acquired a goodbye gift, he disappeared up into his attic and made a high-pitched whistle to signify his arrival. Rodents scurried out from the shadows, peeping and chittering as they gathered before him. He smiled lightly and knelt before them, dropping the fish on the floor. The little creatures immediately began tearing them apart, some eating now while others carrying back bits to those that could not fetch food themselves. Old and sick individuals.

He spoke to them in their words, holding a hand down among them. He told them goodbye, thanked them for their company when he had needed it the most, wished them the best of hunts in the future. A few of them whined and nipped his fingers, telling him to stay, but he had to leave. He'd miss them, but they were not his pack to lead. He was a guest among them and they had accepted him as such. So he stood once more and the rats chittered at him, collectively wishing him good hunting before returning to their meal. With one last look at the attic, Dettlaff disappeared out the window and onto the rooftops, making his way to the graveyard to find the bruxa.

 

Walking amongst graves and tombstones, he was the only one there at that hour. A hand passed over a worn headstone, fingertips running along cracks. He would admit that these markers of death fascinated him. Mortals lived such short lives and yet had such a need to mark the death of loved ones. In a century or two, no one would remember any of these people. Only their tombs would remain as silent reminders of a fate all mortals shared.

Scent in the air. Blood, death, pheromones belonging to his kin. He looked up and spotted a woman in a hooded cloak, looking down upon a tombstone. Looks may deceive but they could never trick one of the same kin. Too many scents. And he recognized those scents strongly, knew who they belonged to. Thus he had no qualms about walking right up to her, standing next to her to look upon the tombstone. It had no name, no date, both having been scrubbed away by time. Instead, an engraving of a quill had survived the ages, just barely there. Dettlaff looked at Daria, perhaps expecting some explanation for the choice of view.

 

"... I know this grave," she finally revealed after a long silence. "I know the one buried here. I know her name. I liked her. She wrote much. Told few. Told me. I came to her at night. We would laugh till morning."

Dettlaff wasn't the only one who had thought of a mortal to be more than just food, evidently. It struck a chord in him, a reality he would one day have to face. That Alicja would die, whether he liked it or not. He would have to watch her wither and die and there would be nothing he could do to stop it... Not a thing. Such was the curse of mortality and his heart hurt from the mere thought of it. To lose her, in whatever way, would hurt him greatly. He could lose her by taking her with him to Toussaint.

He was split in half. He wanted to go back to Toussaint and assert himself in his pack, take back what was his. But he also wanted to hide away, far away in a remote place with no humans, no kin, no witchers. Just him and Alicja and Regis, the few people he had left whom he cherished. Where no one could touch them, any of them. Just the three of them, until the world forgot they ever existed...

 

"My condolences," he merely said, hands folded behind his back as he stared at the bare tombstone. Daria said nothing. Silence took them for the moment, if only for a moment. Eventually, Dettlaff put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded, taking a deep breath. One last touch upon the tombstone, then the two of them left to find the others.

 

He couldn't help the sigh of relief as he saw the flaxen-haired woman stand outside the tavern, basket in hand, cloak around her shoulders and good, solid boots on her feet. She was dressed for the road ahead, which surprised him a little. She had been travelling before, yet she seemed the kind to grow roots and stay grounded. There was of course when he saw her the first time in the village, but she hadn't seemed to stay for long. More like delivering or picking something up. Perhaps he'd ask her about that some other time, when there would be less important things on their minds.

Dettlaff immediately approached her, hands reaching out to touch her shoulders. She was smiling and let him. He was anxious about her, fearful of his choice to bring her along but in the end, there hadn't been a choice for him. He would not leave her alone with humans who could so easily defile her and hurt her. Sapphire eyes looked past him at the hooded woman in his wake.

 

"You must be Daria, then. A pleasure," Alicja said, smiling kindly as she ever would. Daria was emotionless, face perfectly sculpted in stone.

 

"Yes," was all she answered, looking to Dettlaff as she waited for them to move. Alicja blinked a few times but didn't push the issue as she linked her arm with him and all three of them walked to where they were to meet Regis. All had been planned out, all had been thought of. They would travel to Toussaint and be there within the week, if all held well. However, what greeted them were not mounts but a cart pulled by two mules.

 

"... A cart, Regis?" Dettlaff looked rather sceptical at the wooden contraption. And mules? Horses could get them there faster. One for each, or perhaps just two if things were tight. Alicja could sit behind him and Daria could sit behind Regis, they'd make way faster.

 

"A cart. And mules. Yes, I know, Dettlaff, but the horses were no good. Either too spooked even by me and I mask my scent, or too old and barely good for anything but slaughter. This was the best solution. There is room enough in the cart for all four of us, including supplies," Regis explained, petting one of the mules.

 

"It could have been worse. I could have picked oxen to pull it," he gave Dettlaff a small smile which earned him a groan. Well, if it couldn't be any different... He resigned and walked to the cart, first helping both Alicja onboard and then Daria, before climbing up himself. Regis said nothing but simply smiled as he got onto the driver's seat and took the reins.

 

And so they departed, Alicja giving a last longing glance at the city as they passed the gate. For just a moment, Dettlaff feared she'd object or jump off the cart. But she turned away to look at the road ahead with a soft sigh. They were all well and truly past the point of no return. Only Fate knew what laid ahead.

 

 


	5. The Past Yet Lingers

The first day was entirely uneventful and quiet. Neither of the four people in the cart said a word. Regis still held the reins and made good way on the road while Dettlaff's arm never uncurled from around Alicja. He was horribly anxious about this trip, it bubbled in him. Worry and a small amount of fear for the unknown. What will happen once they reach Toussaint? Will the pack greet them at the doorstep? Will Samuel? Will they run into trouble on the way there that might put his bluebird in danger? And what if--

But his worried mind was cut short when her face nuzzled against his neck, almost as though she knew his worries and wished to dispel them. Perhaps she did. She might as well be a mind-reader for all he knew, or a Seer, with the way they had been running into each other to begin with. He sighed and rested his head on hers, taking comfort in the silence it brought to his troubled mind. It would be all right... everything would turn out in the end. It had to. He would be crushed to oblivion for good otherwise.

 

Night-time approached and Regis steered the cart off the road to a secluded spot. They would have to camp for the night if they didn't want the mules to tire out too quickly. Dettlaff still had a mind of simply grabbing the cart and dragging it through the country, or just pick up Alicja and run. It was faster, easier, but he and Regis had been over the pros and cons of this tactic. They couldn't risk being seen by humans doing things no human ever could. Alicja could be targeted as a witch and hurt, Daria could have a witcher set on her. Both could be killed and no one wanted that. This was the best alternative to travelling on foot.

Camp was set and a small fire was lit. The simplest of camps, really, with the cart being used as a bed. Neither Regis nor Dettlaff needed sleep and Daria insisted she had gotten sleep while waiting for their journey to start, leaving just Alicja in the cart. It would most likely be that way for the majority of the journey. Vampires had only a light need for sleep and usually only after exerting themselves beyond their normal capabilities. Simple travel would not wear out a vampire enough to warrant a full night's rest.

 

Night passed with no incident. Morning dawned and the group continued on the path while food was passed around. They had no time to sit idle and cook food. This was no leisure journey.

Then Alicja piqued up from her seat, looking around. She reached for Regis, hand touching his arm. Dettlaff raised a brow in question, body tensing. Had she seen something? Was there danger ahead?

 

"Turn down the road here. Please. It... It won't take long, I promise. I need to see something important," she said, looking down the path that lead over a few hills. Whatever was down this road lay beyond their sight but Alicja seemed to have recognized the area. Regis looked to Dettlaff who hesitated a moment. Then he nodded and the cart turned, now bringing the group to an unknown destination.

 

"What is it you wish to see?" Dettlaff asked, a slight bit worry to him.

 

"My... My home. Or what used to be my home. It was burned down. I got a bit nostalgic, forgive me," she gave a small smile, but not one that reached her eyes. A sad one. Memories lay in this place. Old memories. He leaned in to press their foreheads together, hand gently threading through her flaxen hair.

 

"There is no need for forgiveness. If you wish to see a place that is important to you, I will not deny you," he told her, meaning every word of it. This was the least he could do. He'd do so much more for her. It was... interesting how she had become such a part of him over the relatively short period of time they had known one another. Perhaps the time spent didn't matter. What mattered more was the events. Time becomes so very meaningless when there is no end to it.

 

A spot in the distance emerged from the hills, surrounded by a scattering of trees. A farm, it turned out to be as the group neared it. But burnt almost entirely to the ground. Ruins were all that was left of what seemed to have been a nice farmstead. A successful farmer had lived here, many years past. Before the cart had stopped properly, Alicja had already jumped off and was walking towards the bits of timber and stone still left.

A farmhouse, a barn, a chicken coop and a fenced in field. The foundation suggested the barn and house had been rather sizeable. As Dettlaff jumped off the cart he noticed something at the corner, somewhere behind the house. A rock, man-made, curiously akin to a... a tombstone. He walked up to Alicja who hadn't moved from her spot, staring at the barn. He put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there. A long moment of silence followed.

 

"... I used to live here, with my father and brother. I don't remember my mother, she died giving birth to Izydor just a year after me. I only remember the drawings father had made of her, even if they were... Heh, a little less than perfect. But he wanted us to remember her by more than just the stories he told, " she began, looking down then, closing her eyes.

 

"There were difficulties from the start with Izy. He was always... different. A freak, the others would say. But not I nor father. He was family. He was simple, strong and didn't like other people, but he was still my brother. He preferred sleeping in the barn, even if father always made sure a bed was made for him in the house. Izy said he liked the horses and cows better, said they could understand him. At least, I think that's what he said. He was difficult to understand sometimes, but I never stopped trying.

He liked me the most, would haul me up on his shoulders and carry me around. He taught me how to calm nervous horses. It was as though he really could understand them better than any person. And he was so kind too; he would pick flowers for me sometimes or find me pretty rocks in the fields. That's where he worked most of the time, helping father with the harvests. Izy liked it, he was always smiling when he came home... Except on the days when the neighbours had come around. They... had strong opinions about him," she bit her lower lip, worried it between her teeth. Took a breath. Dettlaff squeezed her shoulder lightly.

 

"... Eleven years ago, I was getting feed for the chickens. One of the neighbour's boys, lad by name of Feliks, came around, drunk off his nogging. I could smell the alcohol on him. He... he dragged me to the barn. He wanted to 'make an honest woman of me'. That's what he said. I didn't want to, I was just fourteen and I didn't love him and he was drunk and I... I screamed as loudly as I could, but I knew father was working the field, he couldn't hear me. I thought for certain Feliks would... would _claim_ me, right there, against the barn wall.  
And then Izy came back. And he heard me. And he split the lad's head like an overripe pumpkin. He kept... he kept beating him, hitting him, throwing him away from me, and he... he _growled_ , my brother. He growled at Feliks. I had to shake Izy, tell him I was okay, that the bad man couldn't hurt me now, before he stopped. Then he hugged me, covered in blood, until father came back from work and found us in the barn," she let out a shaky sigh and Dettlaff wrapped his arm around her. She took a deep breath and looked up, eyes glassy and staring at something that was no longer there.

 

"Father wasn't mad at him. He was sad. Because he knew Izaac wouldn't handle his son's death well. No one would. They would see it as an excuse. He... he broke the news to them. No lies, no secrets, father was always like that... They wanted blood, Izy's blood. A life for a life. Father wouldn't give it to them, but... but they refused to listen. They wouldn't listen to me either, they thought me hysterical and covering for my brother. They knew... they knew how much I loved him, how much I cared for him.

That night they came with torches. They set fire to the barn first. Then the house. Father carried me outside then ran to the barn to try and save Izy. I... I was kicking and screaming and crying and they just stood there, staring. I kept telling them, kept crying to them; 'You can't do this! He is my brother, he is not a monster! He is not a monster! He didn't mean to!' but they wouldn't hear it. They just left us there. Didn't help when father pulled Izy out of the fire...

I thought-- thought he was saved, that my baby brother would be okay, that it would all turn out in the end... I kept telling him 'you'll be okay, Izy, all will be okay, you didn't do anything wrong. You're not a monster, Izy, you protected me and monsters don't do that'... Then he smiled... And then he was gone," Alicja's voice cracked and a tear from each eye tumbled over her cheeks, unhindered as she stared at the remains of the barn.

 

"... We buried him behind the house. Next to mother. Six feet. Father refused to leave until he had dug deep enough. He refused to let the corpse-eaters have him. Then... then we just left. We had nothing here for us. Just the clothes on our backs. We settled behind city-walls and lived on... Father died a few years ago, peacefully. He deserved it," she took a heavy breath, closing her eyes. Dettlaff reached out to hold her close, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears. He more than anything in the world wanted to go back in time and slaughter every single last one of those _**cretins**_ , those **_filthy, despicable humans, how DARE they!_**

They stood there in silence for a while, Alicja letting silent tears fall and Dettlaff comforting her through her memories. She would talk when she was ready. He could wait. And eventually she did, her voice clear as crystal.

 

"I'm not mad at them. I don't hate them. I pity them."

Dettlaff pulled back a little to look at her with confusion in his eyes.

 

"Why? They killed your brother, burned everything you own. They do not deserve your pity," he said, but she shook her head at him, a sad smile on her lips.

 

"Yes, they do. They were afraid and they were angry, and that's why I pity them. Because I do not want to be like them, afraid and angry, if it causes the death of someone who does not deserve it. I don't want that for any other family," she explained, leaning her head against his chest.

 

"Some people are full of fear and hate for what they cannot understand. They think humans can do no wrong and monsters are horrible creatures. But sometimes, there are monsters among humans... and humans among monsters," she looked at him then and he felt his heart contort. He let her leave his embrace but her hand held onto his as she walked among the ruins, leading them behind the farmhouse. Two tombstones had been erected there, one worn heavily with age, the other a simple boulder without any markings. Dettlaff could guess which stone belonged to which family member.

Without words, Alicja let go to lean down and pick a small handful of flowers that grew nearby. Then she placed a few on each grave and stood there in silence, mourning for, perhaps the last time, her brother she loved dearly and the mother she never got to know. After many a moment of heart-breaking silence, she turned and took another deep breath, wiping away several stray tears before making her way towards the cart. Dettlaff followed her after giving a small nod to the grave holding the boulder. He knew when respect was due.

 

Before long, all four of them moved back towards the main road, the silence thick among them. Alicja hadn't looked back once, kept her eyes on the road. Dettlaff gave the farmstead another glance then back at his bluebird.

 

"One last time of mourning?" he inquired. She gave a small smile, one that just barely reached her blue eyes.

 

"You could say that... Father used to tell me something, before he passed away. That sometimes, you need to let go if you want to be free, but you must never forget... I think I know what he meant now," she explained but said no more. Dettlaff didn't pry further and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.  
  
  


 


	6. Olive Branch

The first glimpse of Toussaint was nothing short of magical. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting everything in a soft, gentle light. Toussaint was already a beautiful place taken out of a fairy-tale, but the light made it all the more stunning. Alicja looked at the spectacle with awe in her eyes. However, there was only a bitter twinge in Dettlaff's heart. So many memories.

 

"It's beautiful. I've never been to Toussaint before," Alicja spoke softly, never taking her eyes off the landscape before her, even as the cart stopped and they all disembarked at the roadside.

 

"It is beautiful... I have missed it, though I did not think I would," he couldn't help but agree as he followed her eyes, staring at the fields, the vineyards, the houses dotting the landscape, the woods lining the roads. It was... it was still beautiful, even with all the memories he had attached to the country. It still remained beautiful, even with humans inhabiting it. Perhaps this would be one of the last places that would retain some magic, when everything else was gone...

Dettlaff turned to Daria, steel eyes now serious. They had a matter to attend to.

 

"Daria. Find the pack. Find Samuel... Tell... Tell that _**snivelling little bastard to prepare himself for death**_ \--" he growled, snarled almost, feeling the rage well up in him. But a kind voice stopped him.

 

"Wait! Please, maybe you can talk it over. It doesn't always have to end in death," Alicja put a hand on his shoulder, blue eyes kind and pleading.

 

"Some things cannot be discussed, Alicja," he argued. He didn't expect her to understand how important this matter was, how important it was to remove Samuel once and for all, so that he may never challenge his position ever again.

 

"Not with that attitude. Speak with him, maybe he can be reasoned with."

"No, he cannot. It has to end this way!" For the first time he had raised his voice at her. He was frustrated, annoyed and it was all bubbling up inside him. He hadn't meant to. But the words were out. Her blue eyes hardened, something he had never seen before and it gave him pause.

 

"Does it now?!" she raised her own voice, prompting both Regis and Daria to look at her. She was the soft-spoken, kind young woman. A raised voice from her was unexpected.

 

"Does it really have to end in bloodshed? Has there not been enough already?!"

 

Silence followed that, mostly out of shock, especially from Dettlaff. He had only known that voice to be soft and kind, speaking words of comfort to go against his doubts. Hearing her speak back at him, tone sharp and... disappointed. She wasn't angry. That stung the most.

Her eyes softened again in the silence, hands reaching for his to hold it. Hers were so warm and soft, gentle, tender.

 

"You promised me. No more deaths."

Correction; _that_ stung the most. Her softened voice, gentle eyes, hoping, asking him to not break a promise he had made. Do not break it. Do not betray her.

 

"... Sire?" Daria very carefully chimed in. Static in the air, tension. A horrid beast with too much power and a young woman who refused to back down. But he could never, ever harm her. His shoulders relaxed and his hands curled around Alicja's.

 

"Tell Samuel... That I want to talk. Let him pick a time and place. Return to me. We will follow the road from here, come the morning," he ordered and his bluebird smiled at him, relieved. Daria bowed her head.

 

"Yes, Sire," and with that, she was gone, leaving the others to set camp. Alicja leaned up to kiss Dettlaff's cheek, sending a warmth through him.

 

"Thank you," she said and he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't answer her, didn't have to. He wanted to tear Samuel apart, show him his place beneath his boot but... He had made a promise and promises were sacred.

 

The night went by in silence, neither vampires nor human speaking much. This was the waiting game and it could take days before Daria would return. But luck was with them. With the dawn came a dark-haired bruxa from the shadows, running at full speed to finally end at Dettlaff's feet, panting softly as she regained her breath. All eyes were upon her, waiting for her news. She looked up at last, eyes meeting Dettlaff's.

 

"Sire. He has agreed. He will meet you for talking. Tesham Mutna. This night," she announced and Dettlaff couldn't help but squint a bit. He had expected a different answer and he had expected it later. Something in his gut told him this wasn't quite right, but he had made a promise and a promise he would keep.

 

"This night it is. Let us break camp and move."

 

The journey was quiet, the air tense and uncertain. Regis said nothing, busy directing the mules. Alicja busied herself with staying close to Dettlaff, trying to comfort him with her presence alone. Daria stared at the road ahead, unmoving and tensed like a strung bow. And Dettlaff himself was trying to remain calm, to purge thoughts of murder from his mind.

 

_**Witless little shit, and you would let him live?! He does not deserve life, he does not! But oh, your little bluebird tells you to keep your word and you do... I wonder, who is the witless one here?** _

 

He did not stay on those thoughts, refused to give them purchase in him. He had to remain calm... But if the little whelp decided to start a fight, he'd beat him within an inch of his life. He'd leave him alive unless he didn't give him a choice. He had all the reason in the world to kill him, but he would try to keep him alive... He didn't want Alicja's disapproval directed at him. Her disappointment in him was far more frightening than any punishment an Elder could give him.

Before long, the ancient, crumbling towers of Tesham Mutna rose on the horizon. Midday. They had a few hours to go on yet. Rather than camp in the centre of the ruined castle, they stayed on the outskirts. For one, it would be difficult to get the cart in there and secondly, none of the vampires had any wishes to stay on those grounds for longer than necessary. It had a habit of speaking to them on a level neither found comfortable. Too much had happened there, too much blood had been spilled. Too much of too many things.

But time had a habit of flowing rapidly in Toussaint. The sun soon disappeared on the horizon, leaving only the moon to light up the surroundings. It was time. Dettlaff rose from his spot and began walking up the crumbling stairs, followed closely by his companions and his beloved. They had had a brief argue not an hour earlier whether she should stay by the cart or follow him, but she was impossible to sway. She wanted to accompany him and both Regis and Daria had promised to protect her. It would have to do.

 

But all plans were thrown to the heavens when a body collided with his, a sharp pain tearing through his midsection and he was sent flying through the air. With a pained groan, he looked up from the dust to spy a too familiar sight walking towards him. Samuel Arnfried Gerhard, brown-haired, blue-eyed, pale-skinned. Of course he would not play fair.  
Before he had a chance to recover, Samuel charged at him, grabbed him and tossed him across the courtyard and into a wall, eliciting a yelp of horror from Alicja. Another pain running from his back, through his chest and he felt airborne again, this time landing quite hard on some debris, which drove a sharp rock through him. He hadn't even had the opportunity to let the beast out of its cage yet... Then again, he had not expected a direct ambush. Perhaps angry words and a shouting match, followed by Samuel doing something stupid, but not this.

Dettlaff only vaguely heard a brief commotion, Regis yelling something and then fast, light footsteps running towards him. His mind denied what it heard, she couldn't be stupid enough to run at him. Daria or Regis would get her, had to get her, had promised him to keep her safe... Safe... Samuel could kill her. He had to get up, he had to get up now! Bleeding be damned!

 _**Get up!** _  
  


"How **_dare_** you!" That was the voice of a woman he had hoped he would not hear. Bleeding badly, he looked up and saw what he had dreaded to see. A flaxen-haired woman in a light-blue dress, standing with her hands on her hips between him and Samuel, fearless and stubborn. Though Samuel was frozen in place for a moment. A moment just long enough for Alicja to continue, her body trembling.

 

"What gave you the _right_?! You broke a _promise_! You are a leader, are you not?! What kind of leader does not keep his word?! Dettlaff approached you, asked to speak with you and you gave your word to speak with him! And now **this**! Like a lowly _coward_ , you attack an unknowing target from the shadows, stabbing him in the back! What kind of leader do you think you are?! _What gave you the right_!" she demanded, her voice far beyond anything Dettlaff had ever heard. Samuel was quiet, frozen, blue eyes so wide he almost expected them to pop out of their sockets. His claws shortened.

 

" _Shame_ on you! You do not deserve to be called 'leader' if you cannot keep your damned word! What can your pack trust if not your word! _**Shame**_!" she spat, almost snarled. The silence was deafening, her whole body was shaking and Samuel was unmoving. He didn't dare. He looked more like a puppy being scolded, wanting to just whimper and run off. To be fair, Dettlaff himself felt those words cut at him. If they had been directed at him, he would've been no different. He had never seen, nor heard, his bluebird this passionate, this angry before and it was a somewhat frightening spectacle to witness.

But it had the desired effect. Samuel backed off and Regis and Daria dared to run to Dettlaff's side while Alicja kept glaring at the other vampire.

 

"I... I only... I only wanted to keep the pack, the territoy. I was afraid, all right! I did not want him returning, I could never hope to beat him in a fight! He never gave me a chance to lead!" Samuel piqued up,  voice almost a whimper from the solid scolding he had received.

 

"And does that give you an excuse to attack him?!" Alicja demanded, prompting her adversary to shrink an inch or two. A weak 'no ma'am' was heard from him and he refused to look at her. With a groan, Regis pulled Dettlaff off the rock and Daria supported him so he could stand properly. Wounds could heal in minutes but he'd feel that one for a while yet. He limped up next to Alicja who turned to look at him, expression melting into one of concern as she reached out to touch his face. He leaned against it for a moment before he looked at his rival.

 

"That... was not a fair fight, not even by our codex. You have wronged me, you have wronged the pack and you have wronged the clan-" he began, eyes stone-cold.

 

"Dettlaff, please!" Samuel tried to bargain, but it was in vain. Dettlaff's heart had long since grown cold for him.

 

"Silence! You will not speak my name! I sentence you to death, Samuel Arnfried Gerhard, for openly attacking a member of your pack, for breaking your word and for stealing the territory of another vampire!" Dettlaff snarled, but kind hands stopped him from becoming bestial mid-step. Sapphire eyes looked at him and held his gaze. Her eyes said everything she needed to say.

 

_You made a promise. Do not break it._

 

He took a breath, then turned back to Samuel. He tugged his hand free from Alicja's, who reached for him again but he heard and felt Regis tug her away. Shushing her, speaking words to her that he didn't hear. Claws grew and grabbed his adversary, matter turned immaterial, wind blew past them and raw stone hit his knees. Sharp teeth exposed, his jaw open to let out a fierce roar. Samuel dared not look at him, limp in his hands. Several moments passed, Dettlaff growling all the while. Dared him to do something stupid, to give him an excuse. Samuel whimpered. He was beaten.

 

" _ **You are banished, Samuel Arnfried Gerhard. You are exiled. You will always be beneath me, you will always walk in my shadow, you will always scrape at my feet. In a hundred years you may repent, but expect nothing but my claws. If you even dare to show your face before then, only oblivion will await you. NOW GO. BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!**_ " Dettlaff roared and the defeated vampire scrambled away from under him, disappearing into smoke beyond the walls of Tesham Mutna.

 

Silence descended. Light footsteps made their way to Dettlaff, kind hands touching his shoulder. He looked up and met those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers, concerned but relieved. He stood, feeling his back pop as he did. Apparently, Samuel had dislocated a joint. Lucky hit. Alicja looked him over but saw no wounds. Just holes in his clothes, nothing more. She looked puzzled. He gave her a little smile and leaned in to nuzzle her cheek reassuringly.

 

"I am fine, Alicja. We heal quickly," he told her, voice low and just for her ears. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt warm.

 

"Whatever possessed you to go between Samuel and I, is beyond me," he sighed, but he was not disapproving. He had been worried and concerned in the moment, but she was safe. She could handle herself, she was strong and feisty beneath that sweet smile and it was not directed at him. She drew back to smile at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

 

"I... I guess you do stupid things when you're in love," she bit her lower lip, a touch of shyness coming over her. Oh, he wished only to take her away now, find a quiet, beautiful spot in the woods and share the night with his arm around her. Just him and her and the night-air. He'd show her how beautiful Toussaint could truly be--

 

The wind shifted.

 

Scents in the air. Eyes glowing in the dark of Tesham Mutna's old walls. Growls and snarls, a language in an ancient, guttural tongue.

 

They were not alone.

 

 


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Out of the dark crawled the nightlife of Toussaint, growling but careful. Testing the waters. Katakans, alps, bruxae, ekimmaras, garkains and a single fleder. The eldest, most intelligent, most cunning and most respected of the feral pecking order in Toussaint. Daria was visibly crouching down behind Regis, fighting the urge to bare her fangs in response. Both Regis and Dettlaff stood proud and tall against the onslaught of growling and snarling. They were challenging Dettlaff. The balance of power had shifted, they had witnessed their latest Sire run and for several moments they were without leadership. One of them could become the next leader, reigning over the vast territories of Toussaint.

And so they neared, crawling out into the moonlight, though low to the ground. One wrong move could be their deaths. They all knew it. They all knew the power of the higher vampires, the command they held.

 

Alicja trembled slightly in his arms. Very slowly he looked at her, then put his chin ontop of her head. A very deliberate move, very open, but also to reassure her. She relaxed somewhat. He carefully moved her behind him while he locked eyes with the snarling pack. His visage changed once again and he crouched somewhat, though he was not beneath them. Oh no, he was so far above them he had to crouch to get on their level. And he made sure they remembered.

A low growl rose in his chest, growing into a fierce open-mouthed snarl, showing every pointed tooth in his jaws. The pack of vampires halted their movements, muscles tense on all of them. They wanted to spring, to leap at him, claim the territory for their own, but they dared not. They would die. But they were defiant.

Dettlaff had very little patience for it.

 

He snorted, then leapt half a yard towards them, letting out a blood-curdling roar, claws extended and dragging across the ground, marking it. He was the Sire here, he ruled this part of the world, he was the one who had gathered them, put some sense of structure in them, and made them all the stronger for it. He was the reason for their survival, their feasts, their lives and he was not about to let them forget that.

And they didn't. The display was enough to scatter them back to the woods, submissive snarls, whimpers and whines following them until silence claimed the area again. Order had been restored. The Sire had returned. There was no more to be done.

He stood a moment or two, then turned back to his Alicja, beastly form crawling back on itself once more. She was just smiling at him, relieved at the outcome. Her soft hands found his, intertwining their fingers together for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his middle. He took a deep, calming breath, inhaling her soothing scent and stood there a moment with his arms around her.

 

It was over. His territories were his again, his pack listened to him again and his bluebird was unharmed. He looked up a moment to see Regis smiling at him and Alicja. Regis gave him a nod before turning on his heel to walk towards where they left the cart. He guided Daria with him, the bruxa shaking off the unease as she walked next to him. Dettlaff gave a little smile of his own before closing his eyes and just enjoyed the silence, the closeness of his mate and the moonlight shining on them.

 

"Well, if not back then, where do we go now?" Alicja asked, climbing up into the cart, followed closely by Dettlaff. He sat next to her and pondered that for a moment. Indeed, what now? She had argued against leaving him and he could not leave Toussaint again, he couldn't leave his pack now that he was a part of it again. They had to find somewhere to settle, perhaps. He couldn't return to Beauclair, however. That was not an option. It might be six years in the past but the moment he would step onto those streets it would feel like yesterday. Even this felt too familiar for him.

 

"I do not know," he admitted, glancing at her with honest eyes. She gave a soft sigh and leaned against him and he in turn wrapped his arm around her.

 

"Well... As long as it's with you, it can't be half bad," she mused and his chest warmed a bit at that. Slowly, the cart made its way down the hillside, careful not to go thundering down the path. Reaching the crossroads, Alicja piqued up and pointed to the east.

 

"What's that? Looks like a house of sorts," she looked to Dettlaff and Regis, who both looked down the road to see a small enclosed bit of land, just at the bottom of the Tesham Mutna hill. A little house, a vast garden or field and fairly out of the way.

 

"Abandoned. Store rooms," Daria clarified and Alicja's eyes glittered for a moment at some thought or idea in her head. She smiled at Dettlaff.

 

"What if we could settle there? We'll need a place to stay, won't we?" she asked, hopeful and wide-eyed. The vampire gave the place a look then looked up towards Tesham Mutna. He could still glimpse it between the trees when the wind passed by. He shook his head.

 

"I apologize, Alicja, but it is too close to the fortress. I would not be comfortable here, neither would you, I should think. It is... not a nice place," he told her and the cart rolled on. Alicja gave a little longing glance at the wide garden before it disappeared behind the trees, but she didn't mention it further.

 

The road continued on, snaking around rocks and trees and the travellers were silent. Dettlaff trusted Regis to lead them somewhere, where he could ditch the cart but not anywhere that would be too inconvenient. Like at Beauclair's doorstep. So far, if his memory served him right, the road they were travelling was leading away from the city and out into the countryside. Perhaps they could find a little house out here to lay low in for the time being. Alicja was right, however: They would need a place to settle for good or be nomads forever.

And there was no way he'd let her travel for the rest of her life. She deserved more, she deserved a place to call her own, a place she could say 'this is mine'. A place she could call 'home'. He began pondering what sort of dwelling would be appropriate for her, what she would enjoy spending time in. A cave? No, no, not on your life, she shouldn't have to deal with the humidity and lack of sunlight. She was a mortal, a human, and humans enjoyed the sun. He had learned that much. Perhaps a house like the one she had resided in when he had met her? But, where would--

 

"The road splits. Which way should we head?" Regis announced, pulling the cart to a halt. Daria sniffed the air but said nothing. Dettlaff looked around but couldn't quite place the area. He had seen it before, indeed, but he couldn't grasp the memory. It was too far away in the past. Alicja looked from one road to the other, then pointed to the right one.

 

"Let's head eastward and see where that goes," she suggested and looked to her travel companions. Getting nothing but shrugs in return, Regis turned the mules towards the east and let them go at their leisure. A quiet night, this one, with only insects keeping them company. But then the strangest noise joined the insects as they neared something on the road. Dettlaff looked ahead, puzzled. It was an odd noise, like... metal on metal on wood. But random. There was no pattern to it, no rythm like that of a craftsman's workshop.

A wooden arch came into view on the road, with something hanging on ropes over the road. Was that---

 

"Spoons?" Regis sounded puzzled as he halted the cart. Alicja and Daria looked just as puzzled and Dettlaff couldn't quite place it either. Then his blood-brother barked a laughter of recognition and humour, something he hadn't heard from him in a while.

 

"Of course! Spoons! Oh, the memory tricks over time, it does..." he chuckled. Dettlaff looked at him even more puzzled than before, giving a glance at the sight before them. Beyond the arch was a pathway sneaking up around withered, dead trees, all adorned with even more spoons. At the very top of a hill was a foreboding villa, a few streaks of moonlight illuminating the facade. It didn't look particularly cozy, but he had honestly seen worse in his time.

 

"Enlighten us, Regis," he enquired, now a spot curious. Regis turned in his seat and smiled good-naturedly, sharp teeth peeking out between his lips.

 

"This is a cursed house. Or it used to be. Back when eh... the incident took place, Geralt and I had to find a way to find you. We resorted to a concoction that required the saliva of a spotted wight, a creature that no longer exists... except for here. By some remarkable coincidence or other, a curse had been lain over a woman that used to reside here, turning her into a spotted wight. The spoons were part of that curse. I do believe it went something along the lines of; 'may no spoon sate you, may no one wish to eat at your table and may you never want to gaze upon your reflection'. I think," he explained. So the witcher had gone through here in times past...

 

"Goodness... did he lift it?" Alicja asked, listening intently to the story. Dettlaff couldn't help but find her curiousity endearing. Regis nodded, still smiling.

 

"Indeed he did. The woman should still be living in his own villa, Corvo Bianco, if she is not dead. The house itself shouldn't be cursed as such, t'was only the woman as far as I know. Though, come to think of it, Geralt did mention he had to exterminate a few barghests and foglets in the area," he mused, thinking a bit back on the old days. Dettlaff looked again at the foreboding building in the distance.

 

"Let us continue on, then, before the sun comes u--"

 

"Wait. I want to see the house up close... if it's not too much trouble?" Alicja cut him short and looked at him with those blue, blue eyes of hers, wide and pleading. They should leave, really. Go out into the countryside and find a place to lay low for a while and then... But, he couldn't say no to that face.

 

"Very well," he sighed and was rewarded with a bright smile and a soft kiss on his cheek. Regis said nothing but was smiling when he turned back to guide the cart through the archway. Up the road they went, greeted by the sound of hundreds of spoons clattering and swaying in the breeze. Metal and wood knocking against each other, creating an odd melody. Something about this place gnawed at him. Like an already dead adversary, one slain by his own hands, yet he keeps expecting the corpse to rise once again.

There was no reason for him to fear or fret, but he couldn't help it. Alicja was with him.

The cart came to a halt in front of the villa itself, the mules snorting and standing still, untouched by the creepy atmosphere. Being this close to the walls, Dettlaff could read an inscription over the door. The curse itself, it would seem. Faded but still legible. The four of them sat there in the cart, just looking at the old walls and the decayed garden around them. Then Alicja, quick and nimble as you please, hopped off the cart and made a bee-line towards the door.

 

"Alicja-!" Dettlaff hopped off and followed her, a spot of worry gnawing at him at his centre. With her hand on the doorknob, she looked back at him with an innocent, questioning expression.

 

"Yes?" she enquired. He hesitated. What was there to fear here? The witcher had cleaned out this place, according to Regis and his blood-brother was not one to lie. If there was anything there, it would be a ghouls at least or a lower ranking vampire at most, and neither would be stupid enough to throw themselves at someone like him. But he was fretting for her, his mortal woman who stood up to others, regardless of her own safety. He wanted to whisk her away from here, from this uneasy feeling in his gut and from a place that once held a curse. But those blue eyes of hers with such determination and will...

He stepped forward and covered her hand with his own over the doorknob.

 

"At least let me enter first. I do not want you hurt if any creature have taken residence here," he said, resigning to her decisions. How could he not? She smiled at him and nodded and two of them opened the door. It creaked in protest and revealed a very empty house, dusty and untended with spoons hanging from the ceiling like vines. Dettlaff took the first step inside, raising his head to get a scent of the place.

Dry wood, untouched by mildew or fungus or rot. Dust, several layers of them. Rusting metal, probably the spoons. Faintest smell of soot. But no rotting meat, no blood, no musky scents from other creatures. Not even bats or rats resided here. He looked at Alicja and gave her a small shrug. She took that as a good sign and ventured inside the house with him. She reached for a candle still in its holder by the door and began looking around for flint and tinder in the immediate vicinity.

 

"Let me," he walked up to her, claws extending to sharpened points. He rubbed two of them together, creating sparks and after a few tries, they caught onto the little wick and produced a lovely flame. Alicja smiled and held the candle in front of her, wrapping an arm around one of Dettlaff's as she began to walk. He dutifully followed her and two of them began exploring the villa, while Regis and Daria stayed outside.

 

"I want to live here," were Alicja's first words when they exited the building. She blew out the candle while Dettlaff looked at her with surprise and perhaps a bit of awe.

 

"Here...? The cellar is full of hundreds, if not thousands of spoons, it still has the previous owner's lair on the landing, the place has a horrible reputation, it--" he argued, not wanting her to live in such a place, she deserved a palace at the very least, but she cut him off.

 

"Is perfect. We can clean up the spoons, perhaps we could even sell the silver and gold ones. The lair can be cleaned up, there are thousands of ways to use a cleaning brush, you know... And the reputation? Dettlaff, people will avoid this place like the plague. They will avoid us. They will avoid you. They won't come here and disturb us unless we invite them. There's room here to live, the building is in good condition and there's a lovely garden... Can you think of anywhere else that would serve better?" she laid down the details, one by one and the more she talked, the more he was convinced he was in the wrong and she was in the right.

He looked behind him at Regis and Daria in the cart. Regis simply smiled and tilted his head and Daria was unreadable. He could settle here, he truly could. It was... central. Not too far from Beauclair, but not too close for him to be uncomfortable. Nor was it in the pleasant countryside, where peasants could stumble upon them at any moment. People would avoid this place because of the curse that was no longer there.

He took Alicja's free hand in both of his and she squeezed his to try and comfort him. He looked up at the inscription upon the facade, trying to find an answer there, maybe but there was none. A dull thud indicated she had dropped the candle-holder and her warm hand found his cheek, bringing his eyes back to hers. There was no doubt in her, no worry, no pain. Just determination, love and reassurance. The only answers he really needed. He leaned in to place his forehead against hers, his eyes closing a moment to enjoy the simple touch.

 

"... As you will then, Alicja... But I will have the skeletons buried first," he decided and her laughter made his heart leap.

 


End file.
